


What is love?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Smut, aromantic!sykkuno, change of characters in the future, change of tags later, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ancient Greeks believed humans once had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. We were happy. Complete. So complete that the gods, fearing our wholeness would quell our need for worship, cleaved us in two leaving our split selves to wander the Earth in misery. Forever longing for the other half of our soul. It is said that when one half finds its other, there's an unspoken understanding. A unity. And each would know no greater joy... than this.“What if I don’t have a soul mate?” Sykkuno asked out loud to the empty place, maybe if he asked loud enough there will be an answer.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Michael Reeves & Sykkuno, Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter & Sykkuno, Sean McLoughlin & Sykkuno, Sykkuno & Jeremy Wang, sykkuno - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

Sykkuno found himself walking in the hallway of the school, ugly stares directed toward him, he could hear them talking, words stung his heart and breaking it in a million pieces again.

**“Have you heard? They said he is a faggot” “what a freak!”**

He covered his ears, trying to ignore the voices that chased him every day. But he knew it wasn’t going to work, he learned long time ago that those voices were in his head.

**“I heard he tried to ~~kill himself…~~ ” “He should have done it” “what a waste”**

Tears run down his cheeks for a second time in the day, looking at the mirror that seemed to laugh at him. Quickly, he washed his face and went to class

**“What’s the point? They are never going to be proud of you”**

He knew it was true, living in the stereotypical Asian house didn’t make anything easier, making him spent countless hours in the library, learning something that he will forget in a minute.

 **“Watch out, loser!”** He heard someone say but he was too immersed in his own thoughts, bad error. After what seemed hours passed, he found himself in the middle of the streets, bruises in his skin, papers now dirty around him. Another tear goes.

 _“What did I do wrong?”_ He screamed into the void.


	2. Hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

So basically this is an idea I had planned but I don't really have the time to do it, college is killing me  
So, feel free to use this story!


End file.
